the_fairy_worldfandomcom_hr-20200215-history
Season One (TFW)
Season One started airing in the fall 2020 in Croatia and Europe. Season Summary Season 1A [[Mia Alner|'Mia Alner']] (Lyndsy Fonseca) is a fairy who lives in Melria School with her five friends. One day, she meets the evil wizard Eklis (Colin O'Donoghue), and she falls in love with him. He is controlled by wicked witch who also loves him, Victoria (Maia Mitchell). Mia finds herself in a love triangle, and she wants to help Eklis. But, Victoria and Mia are not the only one in war for Eklis... Season 1B Mia has strange dreams of mysterious man, who calls himself "The most powerful man on the world". Secretly, Mia tries to commit suicide. Her friends and Eklis are doing everything they can to save her. She meets evil Highest [[Daniel Adinson|'Daniel Adinson']] (Ian Somerhalder) who is obsessed with her. Now, Mia must chose, and the two "so called" brothers are going to do everything to win her heart. One evil, one half-good, [[Daniel and Eklis|'Daniel and Eklis']], have a long past together in other shape. Mia remembers them on their past love, Julia. Also, when Eklis disappears, new enemy comes to fight against Daniel, to win heart of Mia, Pelodon, Dark King. He thinks Mia is his evil, dead crush, doppelganger Julia (Olivia Wilde). Eklis finds Claire Bandech, new fairy, daughter of Korus, who is also wizard, Mia's brother. Together, they must go back on Siporion. Episode List - Season 1A Pilot 1x01 16-year-old Mia Alner and her friends Sophie, Emma and Ella, are preparing for new year at the fairy school of Melria. At the first new day, Emma, who is fairy of music, wants to hear the symphony orcestra from the continent Korena, but the girls agree to go on the class where Mrs.Charlotte explains the facts about their parents and grandfather. Then, one girl talks about the wizard with red eyes, and she starts singing about him, where she bespeak that evil wizard is free. On the end, all fairies see the sign on the blue sky. The Fiery Escape 1x02 Wizard named Eklis, in the fire prison meets two witches, Elsa and Ashley, who are here because they got order to save him out of there. They tell him they are sent by the Dark King, Pelodon. Eklis sings a song about his great powers and he tries to help them. Elsa and Ashley find a little throne and Eklis pushes them out off the prison. The fiery spirits are chasing them, but Eklis has a rose and he plays with the spirits. He finally tricks and kills them. Eklis and witches want to kill the ones who put him in a prison. They go in a forest, looking for the lodging. The Message 1x03 The girls are going to bed, but they can't sleep. Mia hears Mrs.Charlotte and she wakes up like the other of her friends. When they meet the ghost from the other land, they are gonna find out about what the girl talked before. The enemy is free. And he has got help. Fairies are going to the forest to see what is going on. They also see a metal tile with a name "Eklis". Two Fights, One Man 1x04 Fairies are surprised when they are encountered on the witches Elsa and Ashley, their old enemies. Fairies must find their old powers and defend theirselves before witches kill them. Sophie finds the light inside her and the witches lost. Fairies hear the music-call-in-help and they fly to the school to help the others. They see the enemy, powerful wizard Eklis and two witches. Eklis shoots their professor Jerry with powerful dark magic and he collapses on the ground. Mia tries to catch Eklis and she shoots him with her power of fire, but Eklis now has the fiery power. Eklis and witches disappear. Having Fun? 1x05 Fairies saved professor Jerry and he recovered at the school. After, he tries to help them to find more powerful spells then their owns. Also, fairies learn how to improve their powers and they encounter the two old friends, Emily and Zoe. Now, when they are all here, they can save the world Siporion from the terrible creature. Eklis finds himself there and he traps Mia, Emma, Zoe and Emily with the poison flowers that bite. Ella, Sophie and Jerry turn there and they free Mia, Emma, Zoe and Emily from Eklis. In The Night 1x06 Mia watches stars and Zoe brings her friend Aron to school to help them. Mia meets Eklis and he tries to take her with himself. Mia resists to him but he shows her the future if she is not going with him. Mia is kidnapped by Eklis and he takes her to his castle where she also meets the men named Erich who helps Eklis. Also, Eklis makes evil twin of Mia and he sents her to school Melria. Eklis and Erich meet Mia with their queen, Victoria. Lying Truth 1x07 Eklis learns something more about his evil queen and he tries to face her. Meanwhile, evil Mia is in school and she pretends to be real one, but fairies don't now it and they go in a search for Mia. They meet the witch named Veronica and she tells them the truth about her sister Victoria. They all go to the castle but Eklis tells them Mia is already dead. For real, Mia is saved by Veronica and girls are in school. Veronica goes with Mia in school and leaves her there. Happy One 1x08 It is Mia's 17 birthday and fairies give her the gifts. Meanwhile, Eklis is mad of Victoria because she didn't kill her sister who ruined their plan. Eklis and Victoria have new plan, to find the new twin of his friend, Dominic. As they need the necklace which has got the time travel power, Eklis uses Mia for that. Fairies accuse Mia for the bomb inside the school and she is expelled from the school. There she meets Eklis and she must choose between two fountains. Mia tells the fairies that she has been in the future. Different Ways 1x09 Mia and fairies are in the rush to find the weapon against the wizard and his queen. Meanwhile, Eklis and Victoria found the necklace and they go in the past. There, they meet the twin, Daniel Adinson. They now also know where is he. Mia and fairies are with Veronica who helps them to find a way to stop her sister. At the travel to the island Saneloa, Mia has dreams about evil man. Also, Eklis dreams about Daniel, who wants to kill him. The Solution 1x10 Eklis is fighting with the effects of the good necklace and Victoria's power over him is less and less. Mia and fairies found the sand who could be in the necklace, too. Meanwhile, Victoria has a dream where she is fighting with Mia over Eklis' love. There she also meets Daniel, like Eklis did before. Mia tells the plan to Veronica, and she goes to visit Eklis. With the sand, she takes the necklace and cures Eklis from Victoria's powers. Everything Else 1x11 Veronica tells Mia that she needs to fight for Eklis. She also tells her that she know she is in love with Eklis. Eklis doesn't want to work with Victoria anymore but he is still evil. He goes in school and fights with Mia, but Victoria also appears and fights with Mia over Eklis. Veronica and Eklis kill Victoria, after she shooted Mia with dark magic. Eklis begins to feel everything he didn't feel before. Mia and Eklis kiss. Mia also sees mysterious man and she is devestated by his coming to school. Mia is compelled by that man to fall of the cliff, but Eklis and fairies save her. Episode List - Season 1B Why You? 1x12 Mia, Eklis and fairies are back after Mia tried to kill herself. Next morning, Mrs.Charlotte says that someone poisoned the Tree of Life. Fairies encounter new teacher called Vincent, and Mrs.Charlotte also tells them about the evil Dark King called Pelodon who wants all fairies dead. Meanwhile, Eklis is called on a dinner with his frenemies, The Wizards. Their leader, Antrida, wants him to become a new leader as he is cured from the powerful dark magic. Antrida feels connection to white magic from school of Melria and Pelodon, Dark King escapes from the Tower's prison. If You Say So 1x13 Antrida appears at the school and thinks that Mia is daughter of her brother and the old, powerful wizard, the wife of the White King, Gabriel. Antrida is furious and goes to her brother, Elosin. They found out Mia is not his daughter, which means she could only be Gabriel's daughter and she is the next leader. Meanwhile, next day professor Vincent organizes a ceremony where he and Mrs.Charlotte will randomly choose seven fairies who could go in a search for The Cure. Antrida appears at the ceremony and tells everyone that Mia is the last Gabriel's daughter. Mia is not chosen for the search so she begs Antrida to let her go. Antrida gives in and yells at Vincent because he can't let Mia go. After All 1x14 Mia and fairies are preparing for the travel, and professor Vincent teaches them how to act there. Suddenly, they hear scream and they go in front of the school. They see the lacertodrakonis, half-breed of dragon and lizard. Professor Vincent helps them and they learn that lacertodraconis ''listens just to Wizard who has got the power of earth. Emily and Zoe figure out that Pelodon, Dark King, also has power of earth so it is possible that ''lacertodraconis is sent by him. At the evening, professor Vincent organizes a party where Mia meets Eklis. Also, Mia meets Wizard of Hunt, Kenisa, who is sent by Antrida, to be Mia's guardian on the travel. Vincent put Mia and Eklis on the dance floor. On the end, Vincent kills the fairy named Tina, because Antrida told him Mia wants to go, and that could be possible only if one fairy dies. Dark King 1x15 Mrs.Charlotte, Antrida and Kenisa found out that Tina is murdered. They concluded that murder can be only Pelodon because of the red spots which shows on choking. They also found the message. Mia still wants to go, so Kenisa goes with them instead of the fairy Glorija. Zoe, Mia and Ella go with the sea-ship and Emma, Emily and Sophia go with the sky-ship. They must go on the Korena, in the town Pellanton. And Mia also finds from Kenisa, that the location of key is written on the medallion. Mia goes to sleep and dreams about Pelodon who wants her to come. She tells that to Kenisa and in that moment, Emily saw the land. They find out that is not Pellanton. Wherever 1x16 When fairies find themselves on the strange land, which is not Pellanton, Sophia suggest that they must dress into something else. After one hour, they find the clothes and are at the beach again. Ella meets her mother, Anazis, Wizard of Nature. Kenisa leads them to her brother, Elosin, who knows where in the sea, is the medallion. They find out the medallion is on the Saneloa in Demelod. They are in Tolowen, also on Saneloa. Emily meets with her mother, who gives gives her drink. She also puts sand and dust in it and tells her that is for Mia. Fools 1x17 Eklis sees vortex in his room and he is indented in him. Pelodon appears in Eklis' room and kills the guard. Pelodon goes on the session of the all Wizards, which is led by Antrida because Eklis is not there. Korisa, Wizard of anger, was furious because the new leader Eklis is yet not here. Antrida feels Pelodon and tells that to Ozejos. Ozejos sees him and Pelodon shows himself. Antrida figures out that Pelodon has to do something with Eklis' missing. Pelodon threatens to Wizards and tightens Antrida's neck. Pelodon escapes from the Tower but Sedona goes after him and with Sodera's strength, she hits Pelodon with her star-stick. Pelodon is found dead, and all Wizards agree that this is not real Pelodon, which means they are fooled. The Bigger Mess 1x18 The Wizards are back for the round table, when Antrida sees a message from her brother Ozejos who leaved them. He wants them to find his Eye of Destiny. Antrida also sees fairy named Glorija who is accused for theft. Antrida and Ozejos argue because he thinks they are fault for the theft. Ozejos gives them Glorija who appears at Tower. Antrida and Nera are in the room and Nera hypnotized Glorija to tell them everything she knows about the theft. They found out Vincent is fault ro the theft. Effects of the Trust 1x19 Mia drinks the potion because Emily persuaded her. Emily is angry because she gave potion to Mia. Trivia * Season One is a mix of book 1 and 2, because they are too short and they can't each be only one season. Photos Eklis and Mia 5.jpg|Season 1A Season OneB.jpg|Season 1B Kategorija:Season (TFW) Kategorija:Seasons (TFW)